Apprehension
by Dirtiest Girl In America
Summary: Why doesn't Sheila Jackson leave her house? What does Sheila Jackson think of her daughter's promiscuity?


_Note To Readers- Alright, I know I need to work on Cross My Heart, Cross My Fingers but to be honest I have somewhat lost my inspiration for that story. I know it will come back, but for now, it is on hiatus. I was just rewatching the very first episode of season one, and that's where my inspiration for this comes from. I am warning you right now Karen and Sheila may be a bit OOC, but I really don't think they are, but you might.-Alayna_

**Apprehension  
Sheila Jackson  
I do not own any of the characters or places mentioned within this story, only the idea. This was created purely for entertainment.**

Everyone thinks Sheila is crazy; really she isn't, not exactly, no one understands. Everyone knows she won't leave the house, and her family has accepted it. She wants to leave the house she really does. But she can't. She just can't. She's scared, terrified even.

It happened shortly after Karen turned ten. Karen was sick, she had a fever, Shelia had gone to the store to get some medicine. It wasn't particularily late when Sheila left, maybe seven at night. The sun hadn't completely set yet. Sheila had gone to the store at this time of night before. But never again.

She exited the store, children's tylenol in hand, when it happened. She was hit from behind. Shelia didn't know what was happening, she tried to fight back, but she was hit a second time and everything went dark.

When she regained conciousness the sky was dark, and she was shivering. Her pantyhose were destroyed, ripped panties lay next to her, her blouse had been ripped open. She had been raped. She was scared, and alone. But all the while all she thought was how she needed to get home to Karen, her baby girl was sick. She needed her medicine.

Sheila grabbed her ripped panties and shoved them into her purse and pulled her blouse shut as well as she could and headed home.

No one stopped her on the street, no one asked if she was okay, everyone continued walking.

As soon as she shut the door behind her the tears came, she didn't let them fall. She calmly walked up the stairs, slipped into her bedroom and threw the dirty, destroyed clothes into the back of her closet. She grabbed a bathrobe, put it around her shoulders and went into the Karen's room.

Sheila didn't tell anyone what happened, but after that night, she didn't leave the house. Her fami;y didn't ask why she wouldn't go out. No one asked why.

As time went on Sheila became-unstable. She wasn't crazy, really she wasn't. She just wasn't the same. She made everyone take their shoes off before entering the house. She didn't like looking out the windows, seeing all the strangers, the curtians were closed most of the time.

Sheila cooked like a mad woman, it took her mind off things. And then the fighting with Eddie began. He wanted her to go out with him. She simply told him that she couldn't. He didn't like that answer, and once he hit her, slapped her right across the face. She had cried for hours, and locked herself in their bedroom; Eddie never hit her again.

When Karen was twelve she brought a boy named Robbie over. Sheila trusted her baby girl, she trusted Karen. The pair were supposed to be studying in Karen's room. But when Sheila opened the door to bring in some snacks, she hadn't expected to see her baby half naked, on her knees. Neither kid noticed that Sheila had opened the door; she careful shut it.

Her baby was growing up, and Sheila was okay with it. She didn't trust anyone-on the outside-but if Karen trusted them, then it was okay. Her baby girl was smart. She knew what she was doing.

Sheila never said anything to Karen, and Karen never said anything to her. But everytime a new boy came over to study Sheila knew what was actually happening.

Sheila watched Karen with knowing eyes, but she never interfered.

Sheila was a secret sex fiend, how could she judge her daughter for the same thing? She didn't exactly like the fact that her baby was having sex with lots of different boys, but she accepted it.

Eddie was oblivious, he still forced Karen to go to church with him. He still thought of her as a baby; Sheila did as well but she didn't treat Karen as such. Sheila treated Karen like an adult; Eddie treated Karen like a two year old.

And then it happened, the day that Eddie found out just what Karen did during her study sessions.

Eddie flipped the table, chased those poor boys out of the house; damn near scared them to death.

After the boys were out of gone Eddie yelled at Karen. He yelled until he was blue in the face. Karen was crying, and Sheila held her baby. She comforted her. When Eddie finally stopped yelling, Sheila sent Karen up to her room, to calm down. Karen gladly went.

Sheila tried to explain to Eddie that it was okay, that Karen was growing up. Eddie screamed at her, spit hitting her face. Sheila knew that Karen could hear him yelling at her, but she did nothing. She just stood there and took it. Eventually he stopped, and that's when Sheila began screaming at him. Telling him to get out.

Eddie didn't hesitate, he grabbed clowns and threw them into the trunk of his car.

Once he was gone, Sheila locked the door behind him and slowly made her way up to Karen's room.

Karen was silently crying, curled up in a ball on her bed.

It broke Sheila's heart to see her baby like that.

Tears began to flow freely down her cheeks as she sat next to Karen and wrapped her arms around her.

The cried together for what seemed like hours.

Sheila thought it was time to finally tell someone what happened to her.

"Karen, honey-I need to tell you something." Sheila's voice shook slightly as she spoke.

Karen nodded.

"Do you remember when you were ten and you were sick and I went out to get you some medicine?"

"Yeah, that was around the same time you stopped leaving the house. Mom, did something happen to you?" Karen seemed to be putting things together in her head, but Sheila knew she wouldn't be able to figure it all out by herself.

"Yes, I was-attacked. Raped." Sheila nearly choked on the word, but she said it, and she felt a bit more sane.

Karen didn't speak, she just wrapped her arms around her mother and told her that she loved her.

That night after Sheila tucked Karen in, for the first time in years, she opened her closet door. She moved a bunch of boxes out of the way, and picked those torn, dirty clothes, and threw them away.

She began healing, it was a very slow process, and Sheila still made people take their shoes off, she still cooked like crazy and she still didn't trust anyone from outside the house, but she would get better.

She had to get better, for her baby girl. She knew that Karen needed her, she had to get better for Karen.

People still thought Sheila was crazy, they just didn't understand.

Sheila was damaged, she was traumatized. They couldn't understand what they didn't know.

Karen tried to help her mother, her hope was re-newed. She believed her monther could do it, she believed her mother could get better.

Sheila loved her daughter, she would do anything for her. She may not do it instantly, but in the end she would get it done, even if it took her months.

_Note To Readers- Alright so that's the end. How was it? Was it shit? I haven't actually written anything since my last CMF,CMH update, so this may be horrible, but I don't think it's so bad. -Alayna_


End file.
